The Blood of the Wolf
by Oz the Optimistic Zombie
Summary: Maris and Vilkas have never seen eye to eye. Lately Vilkas has been finding it harder to suppress the wolf within him. He finds that the only person that can help him is the person he least wants to ask. On their journey to ysgramor's tomb, Maris becomes closer to Vilkas then she'd expected. He finds things about her that could completely destroy her...
1. Chapter 1

The air over whiterun was thick and humid. Skyrim was entering one of its short summers. They always seemed to end just as they had began, which, for Maris, was a blessing. She had always felt more comfortable in the cold and snow.

Maris fell harshly against the paving slabs of the training yard, sending a cloud of dust into the air. It stuck to the blood and sweat on her skin, making her gashes throb and sting. The dust crept down her throat and up her nose, making it difficult to breath. The blood from a cut in her head ran into her left eye, making it impossible to see out of that eye. She hated the weather just as much as she hated Vilkas. Before she could gather her bearings, she was dragged harshly to her feet by the collar. A sword was thrust into her hand and almost immediately, a strike came crashing down on her. She managed, only just, to swat it always messily. She stumbled backwards. She hated this. She hated feeling so uncoordinated and heavy handed. She hated using clunky great swords and barbaric, unskilled fighting techniques. In a real fight, she would have cut down the cocky, bullish Nord before he had even had a chance to draw his sword, but this wasn't a real fight. She didn't have her bow or her broad bladed rapiers or her scimitar. She was intricate and precise, how could she possibly be that with such a ill crafted weapon? It wasn't even a skyforge sword.

Maris spat the blood from her mouth and slackened her arms. Vilkas stayed poised and strong.

"Why are you stopping bloodsucker? Are you truly so weak?" Vilkas growled.

"Well the sun doesn't exactly agree with me, mutt!" Maris hissed, throwing down the weapon with a deathening clatter. Loud enough to draw the attention of the companions who were sat conversing beneath the over hang of jorvasr. They were probably sick of the constant arguments and snide comments between the two of them. Maris wiped the blood from her forehead and and turned to leave.

"Don't walk away from me, this training session isn't finished!" Vilkas yelled.

"Well I'm done here!" Maris called back. She grabbed her cloak from the back of a chair and the dog resting in the shadow of the table, opened one eye suspiciously. Vilkas tightened his grip on his sword and snarled, showing his white, wolf like teeth.

"Come now Barbas, I'll get you something to eat." She cooed. The dog jumped up excitedly, wagging his tail, his large, soft brown eyes glistening. With that she walked inside, Barbas following close at her heels.

Her and Vilkas were far too similar but in different ways. They were both headstrong, confident, determined, knowledgeable, strong people but the way they went about it was completely polar opposite.

Vilkas was a proud and heroic. He was far more wolf like then the rest of the companions. Years of penning up the wolf within him had caused the wolf like attributes to poke through his actions. Even more so in senses of heightened emotion. To others, Vilkas was actually quite a kind and thoughtful man. When in battle Vilkas was animalistic and violent yet somehow held himself as honourable and heroic.

Maris was the quintessential assassin. She was sleek and precise. She was sly, vindictive, cruel and ruthless, yet put on a charming air. She was underhanded and cunning. She kept to the shadows instead of taking the limelight. When fighting she was composed and never let her heart lead. She was powerful in spirit and body.

Even the appearances of the two were at completely different ends of the spectrum.

Vilkas was tall and muscular, like most Nords. Though, unlike most Nords, he had messy dark brown hair and wolfish grey eyes that seemed all the more threatening by the war paint he wore. His features were hard and ridged and his skin pale, scarred and weathered with a greyish hue. He wore thick, heavy metal plated wolf armour, accustom to the companions. Although Vilkas wasn't handsome in the traditional sense, he had a ruggish charm to him that Maris denied she saw.

Maris, although was pale, was more porcelain and smooth. She was completely unblemished, as if time were afraid to touch her. Her features were soft and beautiful. Even for a breton/woodelf, she was short. She was slender and athletic. Her eyes were a deep blue but tended to melt into a piercing violate when her blood-lust set in. Her hair was long and pure white. Despite its length, it always seemed immaculate. She tended to sway towards light armour and cloaks so she could be quicker on her feet, and her clothing was almost always dark and hooded.

Maris wandered into the lower halls of Jorvaskr and towards her study.

"How dare he speak to the Harbinger in such a manor, stupid dog!" She hissed.

"I take offence by that," Barbas yapped. Maris smirked, bending down to pat his head.

"I apologise Bar-Bar." She smiled. "But there is no other name for such a barbaric mutt."

"Hay, hay, hay! I'm am companion to the deadric lord Clavicus Vile! I am a a supernatural being of unfathomable power! I will not be nicknamed like some house hold pet!" Barbas huffed.

"What ever you say Bar-Bar." Maris sneered, straining up and continuing to her chambers. Barbas growled slightly, then reluctantly followed.

"You've spent too much time with these people, Maris. I thought you were only gathering Intel? Now look at you, you're always here!" Barbas exclaimed.

"It's complicated... I never intended for it to go this far but I couldn't walk away... besides... I like being the good guy for once..." Maris shrugged.

"...And you said something about food right?" Barbas said, raising an eyebrow. Maris chuckled softly.

"Yes Bar-bar, I have a horker bone with your name on it." She smiled, showing her sharp white fangs.

There was allot that the companions didn't know about her. Maris was the unchallenged ruler of the underworld of skyrim. Guild master of the thieve's guild, Nightingale, leader of the dark brotherhood and listener to the night mother. She was the very personification of darkness. There wasn't anyone's dirty little secret that she didn't know of and no one was safe from her once she got her contract. There was a myth circulating that she could walk through walls like a ghost. That was a lie, she was just good with a lock pick was all but it didn't hurt to get the extra publicity. She didn't care if people respected or feared her. She just did her job. That was how she held her power, she just didn't care about it, so it would never go to her head.

It was strange to be part of the companions, everyone looked upon her with such hope and admiration when she wore the wolf armour. She had originally joined the companions because of something Arnbjorn had said to her before the dark brotherhood was almost destroyed by Commander Maro. She knew they had a secret and her curiosity got the better of her. How did she end up so deep?... It was Kodlak's fault. The previous Harbinger had seen something in her... He believed it so much that even she began to see it... But if she was such a hero, she wouldn't have let Kodlak die at the blade of the silver hand. She had never seen Vilkas so angry and vengeful. He'd refused to go into the tomb of ysgramor because of it. No matter how much she hated Vilkas... The pain in his eyes harrowed her. She felt like she had to carry on for Kodlak, so that's what she did. Maris, the companion. Maris, the hero. Maris, the unworthy...


	2. Chapter 2

Maris threw a horker bone to Barbas, who took it into the other room. "Just don't take it onto my bed!" She called after him. She heard a muffled response that sounded somewhat like a 'fine'. Maris sighed and pulled her cloak off. She was just glad to be away from the sun. She could just sit, read and relax. She had nothing to do for the rest of the day, so had the entire day to her... KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! Maris' face immediately darkened and her eyes shot to the door. If it was him, she was going to kill something.

She slowly walked up to the door and with all her muscles tensed and teeth baring, she inched it open.

"Get back to the training yard right now!" Vilkas yelled. Maris cracked her knuckles and gritted her teeth.

"I would love too," She smiled charmingly. "But I have work to do."

She went to shut the door but Vilkas grabbed it and pulled it open.

"I said, we're carrying on with training!" Vilkas growled. His voice low and his jaw beginning to change and shift to become more wolf like.

Maris noticed this and smirked to her self. "You should really walk your dog more often, looks like he's getting restless." She mocked. Vilkas' eyes widened and he stumbled away, clamping his hand to his mouth. Maris had come to the conclusion that Vilkas was far to stubborn to give the wolf any amount of control. If he became the wolf he lost. If he lost he was weak. Recently however, the wolf had been taking control weather he allowed it or not. Never in full on transformations, just small outbursts of pure instinctive and conscienceless action. Gladly, none of them had ever been directed completely at Maris.

"Shut your fang filled mouth bloodsucker!" Vilkas murmured, looking away. Maris leant against the door frame and scowled.

"Says the mutt with a mouth full of canines?" Maris sneered. "You're just as much a monster as I am."

"I am not a monster!" Vilkas yelled, turning back to her, his hands falling into fists beside him and his eyes becoming blank and angry. "You are the beast! Whelp! You are the creature of the night! The stuff of nightmares!"

"And you think no child has ever been afraid of the big bad wolf." Maris asked.

"I am not the wolf!" Vilkas yelled, walking towards her, Maris stood back. "I am still human for the most part! And i've kept the other side at bay! You, You're constantly a monster."

"Is that why your fingernails have been replaced with claws? Such amazing restraint." Maris sighed sarcastically. Vilkas looked down at his bloodied hands. His expression hardened and he grabbed Maris' arms. He pinned her against the wall, pushing her up to sit awkwardly on her desk.

"Let go of me mutt!" She hissed. "You are just proving my point further!"

Vilkas stared harshly into her eyes. His eyes had brightened from the dull grey to a bright and hostile yellow. His claws dug into her wrists, drawing blood.

"You think you know everything?! Then tell me why it's only you! My wolf only comes out when you're around! Part of it wants to rip you apart and the other part wants..." his voice trailed off for a moment and it seemed like his fury had subsided but then he found it again. He moved his mouth closer to Maris' neck. "How easy would it be to just take what I wanted. You think you're so strong but do you really think you could stop me?"

Maris let out a whimper as his grasp tightened still. She could smell Vilkas' blood but she wouldn't loose herself. She had to stay composed and calm.

"I would have an arrow in your heart or my fangs in your neck before you even drew your sword." Maris said calmly. Vilkas moved so he was face to face with Maris, his yellow eyes seeming to glow.

"Do you really want to test that Nightwalker!" Vilkas said, his voice low and intimidating. Maris sighed and rolled her eyes.

"All right Mutt, you've had your outburst, get off of me." Maris said sternly. Vilkas hesitated for a moment, lingering by her neck. His eyes melted away to the usual grey and his viscous facial expression also dropped to a solemn and almost sad mask. He looked away and his hands dropped to Maris' sides. Maris, let her body relax and Vilkas moved away. He turned away from Maris and put his hands to his mouth.

"I-I apologise..." He mumbled. Suddenly, he looked so week and small. Maris' expression softened.

"Vilkas..." she said, sliding off the desk. "Are you aright?"

"I'm fine." He growled. Not daring to look at Maris. Maris went to put her hand on Vilkas' shoulder but paused for a moment. She didn't hate Vilkas but they weren't exactly friends. She proceeded but Vilkas didn't even seem to notice. He just stood, slightly hunched over, his eyes closed and his hands covering his mouth.

"Vilkas... I can help you you know... I can take away the wolf... If you'd let me." Maris mumbled. At this, Vilkas straitened up and shrugged her hand off.

"This is my burden to carry and I do not need a monster like you to help me." Vilkas hissed, without even looking towards her. He went for the door.

"Well... You know where I am... I may not like you but I am the Harbinger and I will do my best to help my companions..." Maris said. That was the first noble thing she said that she actually meant... and it was to Vilkas. She shivered slightly.

"You don't deserve to be Harbinger..." Vilkas growled, slamming the door behind him. Maris went to follow him but decided against it. She did her best to swallow the anger that was clawing up her spine. She looked down at the deep claw wounds on her wrist... They looked familiar... She pulled her robes down to show her pale white shoulders. Deep pink scars blemished her smooth skin. She remembered when she had gotten those scars. She must have only been around fourteen or fifteen. Her fist encounter with a werewolf... though she couldn't remember the exact details. The first 18 years of her life had become a blur once she had become a vampire. The blood had effected her head to the point where she just couldn't remember what had happened, or even who the wolf was... The memorise where still there, they were just filled with a fog that made it hard for her to see clearly.

Barbas pocked his head around the door. "Are you okay mistress?" He asked, though his voice was muffled by the bone he held in his maw.

"Yes Bar-Bar, I'm fine." She sighed. "Listen, do I have any contracts to do? I want to kill something."

Barbas thought for a moment. "There's one for some old guy in Riften called Greet." Barbas said. Maris nodded and went to her room. She needed something to sink her teeth into. She pulled open her wardrobe and pushed against the backing. It gave to the force of her hand and she slid it open. Behind was a small alcove which held a armour mannequin. She closed her eyes and put one hand out. Blue, ice like mist swirled about it and she placed a finger tip gently against the nightingale armour that was upon the mannequin. She was never very good with magic but this was a spell she was glad she took the time to learn. The blue mist spread across the nightingale armour and up her arm. Coating it with the sparkling smoke. Suddenly, the mist fell away to revile that her wolf armour and her nightingale armour had switched placed. Her cloak swayed elegantly as it fell around her. She breathed a sigh of relief. She felt so much better in black. She pulled her grey cloak around her to hide the armour. Before she and Brynjolf had become nightingales, they were nothing but a tale but since they had both began wearing the armour on thieves guild outings. People had come to learn what the agents of nocturnal looked like. Especially the companions. She winced slightingly as she noticed the pressure her arm braces applied to her wounds. She pushed it down. She would have to manage.


	3. Chapter 3

Maris looked around the mead hall, counting the heads of the companions.

"Where is your brother?" She asked, turning to Farkas who was bringing logs over to the fire. He dropped them down heavily into the pit, sending ashes and cinders into the air. Some floated towards Maris, who hissed slightly and moved away. One thing that Maris had forgotten is where she had acquired this irrational fear of fire. It was the only thing she could say that she was afraid of. Perhaps that's why she stayed in the shadows and the cold. Farkas wiped the sweat from his brow and thought for a moment. He was certainly the strongest of the brothers, though wasn't as smart as Vilkas. They seemed identical in every aspect apart from Farkas' hair was much longer. That was the only way she could tell them apart. That and the fact that Farkas actually smiled.

"I think he's down in the under-forge." He shrugged. "He goes there to read sometimes."

"Thank you." She grinned cheerfully.

As soon as she was out of the door, she pulled her cowl over her mouth and pulled her hood up, casting a hard shadow over her pale features. She threw her cloak over one of the chairs. She looked up at the wall. Of course it would be easier to use the gates but she wasn't one for bright streets and talkative guards. She ran to the wall and jumped up to grab a rock that jutted out. Suddenly her arms screamed out in protest. She was no longer bleeding but they throbbed and ached. With a groan, she made her way up the wall, her footing so light that not even the loose pebbles were disturbed. She would have preferably gone under cover of night but she could feel herself about to succumb to blood-lust. She stepped back then launched herself forwards and off the edge of the wall. The ground came to meet her quickly, the wind pulling at her black cape and baggy hood. She rolled to absorb the impact and carried the momentum to tumble up onto her feet and run. She loved to run. It was the closest she could get to flying with her feet still on the ground.

Vilkas' eyes fluttered open. He sat up and looked around, slightly in a daze. He yawned and rubbed his head. The under-forge? Oh yea, he'd gone there to talk to Kodlak. He knew that Kodlak was dead and that even if he could hear him, the under-forge probably wasn't the right place to do it but it was solitary. He must have fallen asleep. He pulled himself off the floor with a groan. How long had he been asleep? Two hours? Five hours?... At least in this time he had chance to think. This wolf was consuming him from the inside and soon it was going to reach the point where he could no longer keep it within him. He wasn't as strong as Kodlak. He just couldn't... And if he wasn't as strong as Kodlak... What did that mean for him? He was a hero. The idea of going to Hircine's hunting grounds would be an ideal afterlife for many. Just not him. He wanted to go to Sovngarde, like a true Nord should... and like Kodlak. The only person that could give him that afterlife... No, no he couldn't ask her for help. He would rather be hunted down like a dog then ask for Maris' help... but what else was there? He looked into the stone basin in the centre of the forge. Dried blood stained the sides. He was so young when he had become a wolf. Him and Farkas where the youngest in history to become part of the circle. All those years spent cadging it... He couldn't take it any more. He walked slowly out of the forge and looked up to the sky. It was night. He really had been asleep for a long while. Pink and green streaked across the inky blackness and stars dotted the sky.

Vilkas pushed open the door of the mead hall and was immediately hit by the heat of the fire and the strong smell of mead. The entire hall was lit with a warm, honey like glow that rippled like water when the fire quivered. As usual, everyone was hanging off Farkas' words and tales of adventure. He had always been better with people then Vilkas. Mainly because Vilkas didn't really like people. Vilkas sighed and grabbed a bottle of mead from the table. Suddenly, the opposite door opened. In walked a hooded figure, their head down and their cloaks wrapped around them tightly. Vilkas watched over the rim of his bottle as they walked slowly towards the stairs that lead down to the lower levels. Farkas glanced over his shoulder.

"Do you not wish to join us Harbinger?" He asked.

"No thank you. I think I'll pass. I don't want to be disturbed for the rest of the night." She said in a mirthless, mono-toned sigh, waving a dismissive hand. With that, she disappeared to her chambers. Vampires rarely sleep, so what was she doing all night when she was awake? None of the other companions knew about her being a vampire. Just him. That was only because he had seen her kill a man by draining their blood. They were deep within a bandit hide out and he was knocked to the floor and unarmed. A hulking great silver hand with an even greater sword was about to deal the final blow but then stopped. Everything drained from his eyes and he fell away to revel a blood spattered Maris, her eyes a deep violate and her fangs glimmering in the torch light. That was before she had even showed up in Whiterun. The way she had smiled at him and offered him her hand, despite the fangs and blood, was kind and full of genuine compassion. Who would have thought they would have become such bitter rivals... And here he was, about to ask for her help. He sighed and placed the bottle down harshly on the table.

"You seem troubled shield-brother." Aela said as he passed. She was about the only one who wasn't listening to Farkas' stories of his encounter with the Dragonborn. She was leant against a wooden beam, listening to the bard play.

"How do you mean?" Vilkas asked, forcing a smile to his lips. "I am far from troubled."

"For one you're smiling." Aela noted, crossing her arms.

The smile immediately dropped from his face and he looked to the side. "It's nothing..." He muttered sombrely. "I just need to speak the Harbinger." He walked past her and towards the stairs.

"Hmm, for someone who hates Maris, you two spend an awful lot of time together." Aela said innocently, as if she was unaware of the implications that it brought forth. Vilkas growled, baring his teeth but decided to hold his tongue.

Maris pulled her cloak off ad tossed it aside. She hunched over, breathing heavily. There was blood splattered across her face and down her arms. She could still smell it and it made her want more. Her eyes were still bright violate. She pulled off her armour, down to her tunic and went to the jug and basin in the corner. She closed her eyes and splashed it on her face. The cool clear liquid soon became murky and pink. She hunched over in for a minute and aloud herself to calm, her eyes tightly closed and her breathing steadied. That would sate her for a few days. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her.

"You've been feeding again haven't you." Vilkas spat. Maris inhaled deeply. Him again? What did he want this time? She forced a sickly smile onto her lips and turned to greet him.

"What can I do for you on this fine night?" She chirped sarcastically.

"You nightwalkers sicken me." He growled.

"Well dogs like you sicken me." Maris shrugged.

Vilkas snarled. "I already told you that I was young and foolish when I took the blood." He snapped.

"You may be no younger but you are the still the same fool." Maris sneered. Instead of the usual retort, Vilkas looked down and put a hand over his face.

"I know..." He mumbled. Maris was slightly taken back by his words. She glared at the man for a moment. She tried to search his face for any clues to his intention but his hand hid it.

"I don't want to be this any more... God, I can't even be around you without... I hate the wolf. I want it gone and I need you to help me." He muttered. A tear fell from behind the mop of dark hair that hid his face. Maris' eyes widened... Vilkas had never once cried, this single tear was the closest he had ever come... In front of others at least. Maris, wanting to see how out of sorts he was, decided to push him further.

"My offers don't stand for long and mine expired when you told me I didn't deserve to be harbinger." She huffed, crossing her arms and looking to one side. Vilkas looked up, his wolfish grey eyes wide and soft and almost child like in a way. Suddenly he pulled Maris closer by the collar of her tunic. Maris' hand immediately dropped to her side, where her rapiers would usually have been, to find them gone. To her surprise, Vilkas dug his face into her shoulder. She stood stark still. She had only ever been this close to Vilkas when they were fighting. He wrapped his arms firmly around her.

"Please... just... please..." Vilkas whimpered. He dropped to his knee's and Maris followed, his arms still uncomfortably tight around her waist. She blinked in disbelief. It seemed as if everything had fallen away from him and that he was just a child. Maris stroked his hair gently.

"If you feel so strongly about this... Then I suppose I can help you." She whispered. Vilkas didn't reply, just buried his head deeper into Maris' tunic. He seemed more like a puppy then a wolf. It almost made Maris feel sorry for him but she had never sympathised with anyone in her life and she wasn't going to start with that mutt.


	4. Chapter 4

The journey to Winterhold was long and one they had decided to take by horse. Maris pulled her hood down further over her eyes. The sun was at it's highest point and it seemed it was beginning to poke through the many layers she wore to protect herself from it. It appeared her horse, shadowmere felt the same, for every opportunity to talk in the shade, she took.

"There, There, girl, it won't be as bright soon." She whispered into her ear. Shadowmere tossed her head back in response.

"It seems your horse is as week as you when it comes to sunlight." Vilkas sneered.

Maris' nose crinkled in disgust. "I feel like I should be paying to watch a dog ride a horse!" She yelled.

"At least my steed can stand a little hot weather." Vilkas growled.

"Fine I admit it! Sun is not a good thing for me, okay!" She hissed. "God you're like a dog with a bone." She couldn't help but smirk at her own unintended wit.

"That was snide, even for you." Vilkas sighed.

"I do try." Maris smirked sinisterly. Suddenly, an opening in the trees caused a beam of light to hit Maris' face. She hissed and fell down against shadowmere's saddle, pulling her hood around her.

"We can stop for a while if you'd prefer it..." Vilkas mumbled. Maris composed herself and sat up, though more wary of the shifting light.

"Did I hear a hint of care in your words, just now?" Maris scoffed in feigned surprise.

"Not in your life blood sucker." Vilkas snarled.

The sun had dimmed to the point where Maris could rid herself of her cumbersome cloaks. They had gone off the road to find a suitable place to set up camp. Maris slipped out of shadowmere saddle and stretched. They had found a spot beside a waterfall to rest. While Vilkas busied himself with collecting fire wood, Maris tended to the horses. She took off their saddles and tethered Vilkas' horse close enough to the stream to drink if It wanted. Shadowmere, she left to wander were she pleased. Honestly, Maris had found the journey so far much more draining then she had anticipated. It seemed like the energy she had acquired from feeding had been sapped from her. It was having to be around Vilkas. It just exhausted her. She plodded herself down by the stream. The water seemed to shine more as the moon rose. She could feel her eyes begin to grow heavy as she watched it ripple and shift.

Vilkas looked up from his book and glanced at Maris. How could someone possibly fall asleep in the mud? He sighed and gazed into the fire. He thought he should get some kind of sleep but when he slept, he dreamed and when he dreamed, all he saw was Sovngarde. It was so tantalisingly close. He looked back to Maris. She actually was quite beautiful when she was sleeping. A lock of her pure white hair was in her face and swayed gently as she breathed. Despite himself, he found himself smiling slightly. She seemed so innocent and pure. Vilkas went to brush the hair from her face, paused, then proceeded. As he tucked it behind her slightly pointed ear, his knuckles brushed her cheek. She was cold, ice cold. He knew that's how vampires were suppose to be but a hint of concern rose within him. He shook himself out of it. This was Maris he was talking about, the girl who massacred 120 bandits on her own without taking one hit... Not that he would care either way. He sighed and went back to his book.

Maris' eyes snapped open. She found herself staring directly into a roaring fire. She yelped and scrambled backwards. Vilkas' eyes shot up from his book.

"Maris?!" He exclaimed, shooting to his feet. Maris' eyes darted around and she came to realise that it was just a camp-fire. She covered her hand with her mouth and turned away, pulling herself into a ball.

"Maris, are you all right?" Vilkas asked.

"I'm fine." She hissed.

"But you..." Vilkas began to say but was cut off by Maris.

"I said I'm fine!" She yelled harshly, her eyes snapping to meet vilkas'. The bushes around them rustled as the animals were woken.

"I... I just don't like fire..." she whimpered looking down. The forest fell to silence. Maris turned her back to the fire and pulled her knees up to her chest. She scowled off into the distance. "But don't for a second think that I'm afraid or anything." She added. Vilkas rolled his eyes and went to sit beside her, though he was facing the fire. Maris didn't look at him, just scowled blankly at the water.

"It's okay to be afraid you know, especially for a **Snow-back like you." He said plainly. Maris redirected her scowl towards Vilkas.**

**"****Are you trying to comfort me?" She asked.**

**"****All i'm saying is that, everyone has at least one fear." Vilkas shrugged.**

**"****Well, I don't." Maris hissed.**

**"****Then go and sit by the fire." Vilkas suggested.**

**"****No. I'm a vampire, I don't like heat." She muttered, looking away again.**

**"****Point proven." Vilkas smirked, leaning back triumphantly. **

**"****Okay... Maybe... If I was afraid of something, which I'm not, then there is a marginal chance that that thing could possibly be fire." Maris mumbled****coldly.**

**"****If you don't mind me asking... Why fire?" Vilkas asked. **

**"****I don't know myself... Something must have happened... I just can't remember it. I don't really remember much." She sighed.**

**"****What do you mean you don't remember much?" Vilkas questioned, raising an eyebrow. **

**"****Since I woke up as a vampire, my memory is clouded." She said simply. Vilkas stared into the fire for a moment. **

**"****So... You don't remember why I wear my war paint this way?" He eventually asked.**

**"****Should I?" Maris asked, looking up at him questionably. He stared into her blank eyes for a moment before standing up.**

**"****I'm going to sleep." He muttered. Maris brushed her hair out of her face and watched him as he laid down by the fire... What was his deal? Maris stood and went over to the nearest tree. She scrambled up into the lower branches and disappeared in the foliage.**

**Vilkas opened one eye. She had completely disappeared amongst the leaves. **

**"****What ****in Hircine's name are you doing?" He growled.**

**"****Going to sleep." Came the muffled reply, though he couldn't pinpoint its location. It seemed to come from everywhere.**

**"****Up a tree? Only children climb trees." Vilkas sneered, closing his eye again. Suddenly, a pine cone dropped from the tree and landed on his forehead. Vilkas let out a yelp and sat up, rubbing his head. **

**"****Oops, did that hit you?" Maris hissed sarcastically.**

**"****Like, I said. Childish!" Vilkas snarled, laying back down and turning to face the fire. This was going to be a long trip...**


	5. Chapter 5

Vilkas groaned and rolled over in an attempt to find the effort to fully wake up. He reluctantly opened his eyes and sat up. The fire had died down to embers and the sun was just beginning to peek over the mountains. Vilkas brushed his hair from his face and looked up to see Maris pull her tunic off and pick the rest of her cloths up off the floor. Vilkas immediately looked away and covered his face with one hand.

"What are you doing this time?" He growled. Maris folded her cloths and placed them neatly by her satchel.

"I'm going to bathe in the lake before it gets too bright." Maris said simply.

"Do we have time for that?" Vilkas sighed.

"You were the one that sat next to me." She hissed. "Smelling of mutt may work for you but I would rather not."

She turned and went over to the lake. Vilkas sat up and groaned. He pulled off his shirt, he might as well wile he was waiting, at least then Maris couldn't hold it against him. The water was cold but refreshing on his skin. He looked over to Maris who was turned away from him. She put her head beneath the water fall and her long white hair fell into her face, leaving her shoulders bare. It was astonishing how pale she was. She was completely unblemished, save the scars on her shoulders and fresh wounds on her wrists. Did she not remember where those scars had come from...?

"Prying eyes will cast you in bother." Maris sneered, without even glancing at him.

"Don't flatter your self." Vilkas growled, turning away to wash his face.

"Hound breath." Maris hissed.

"Nightwalker." Vilkas snarled.

Maris patted Shadowmere on the nose and held out the bucket of oats for her wile Vilkas was adjusting the saddle on his horse. Maris watched him from behind her horse. It was still weird to see Vilkas in regular clothing. Since the day they'd met, he had always worn the heavy wolf armour of the companions. He still wore the dark war paint around his eyes that he usually did. Why did he ask her about it?It must have had some relevance but she couldn't possibly see it. It seemed there was allot about Vilkas that she didn't know. It seemed that Vilkas knew more about her then anyone else did. Not that he knew allot, still It sent a shiver down her spine.

"C'mon, we'd better move out." Vilkas sighed, pulling himself up into his saddle. Maris mentally shook herself out of her thoughts and did the same. She looked up at the sun that had almost completely risen. She pulled her cloak about her and raised the hood. She hated Skyrim's summers.

After riding for a few hours with nothing but arguments and snide comments, Maris spoke out. "...So... What are you so afraid of?" she asked.

"What?" Vilkas spluttered.

"If everyone has a fear, what's yours?" She said simply.

Vilkas watched the cobblestone path pass beneath him as he thought of how to reply.

"Hurting... People." Vilkas muttered, looking down. Maris raised an eyebrow and tipped her head to one side.

"You? You could never hurt someone..." Maris mumbled. "At least... Innocent people."

"I already have." Vilkas sighed. "My wolf got the better of me... and I hurt someone I really really cared deeply for."

"What happened?" Maris asked, her blue eyes soft and sad.

"I was young and couldn't control the wolf... She told me she was leaving Skyrim. I got angry and ran away but she followed. I transformed and still she stayed with me... I attacked her... and I hurt her and I won't forgive myself for that... She left the next day. I don't know where she went and I don't know where she is now... I thought I'd found her but I don't know any more..." He said, keeping his head low.

"Well... That wasn't you... It was the wolf... and I'm taking that away from you... So you don't have to be scared of that any more." Maris said. Vilkas' eyes fell upon Maris' wrists.

"But that won't take away what's already been done..." He muttered. He pulled at his reins and pulled to the front. Maris watched him go. The amount of innocent people she'd killed and maimed and tortured and it didn't effect her in the slightest. That was probably because Vilkas had a heart. He actually had empathy and a conscience. If Maris had those, she wouldn't have made it as far as she had.

Suddenly, Vilkas lifted his head as if he were listening for something. He pulled at the reins of his horse and came to a stop.

"There's someone...AH!" Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air, hitting Vilkas and knocking him off of his horse. Maris jumped down from Shadowmere and drew her scimitar. A man with a bow emerged from the shadow, a wide smile showing through the shadow of his hood.

"All right, hand over all the gold you got and I'll let you live." He smirked. It was then that Maris noticed the thieves guild emblem on his cloak clasp. She steadied herself and scowled.

"Do you not know who I am?" She said calmly.

The thief seemed slightly knocked by this unexpected reaction. "Um... No..." He muttered, his smiled disappearing. She pulled her hood down to show her glowing violate eyes.

"I wouldn't expect worms like you to know what death looks like but I assure you you are looking it directly in the eyes." She said coldly. The man stumbled back.

"By the nines! It's you! You're the purple eyed nightingale!... I... I..." He whimpered.

"So, what was it that you wanted?" She asked. The thief turned on his heels and ran. Maris watched him to the point he disappeared into the trees.

She turned and ran around the horses to where Vilkas was sat, clutching his shoulder. A bloodied arrow lay at his side and his hands and cloths were covered in the gore. She turned away for a moment at the sight of the blood and closed her eyes. When she opened them, they had darkened to the usual blue. She knelt at Vilkas' side and brushed her hair from her face.

"Let me see." She exclaimed, reaching her hand out. Vilkas took his hand away and winced, closing his eyes tightly and clenching his knuckles. It was deep and showed no signs that the blood was stopping. She took Vilkas' hands and pressed them against it. She put her hands over them and closed her eyes. They began to glow faintly.

Vilkas opened his eyes and looked down at them. "No, I don't trust magic. I'll be fine." He grunted.

"You'll bleed out!" Maris exclaimed.

"I don't trust magic." Vilkas growled.

"Do you trust me?" Maris asked looking deeply into his eyes. She fully expected him to come right out and say 'no'. Instead he bowed his head.

"Fine..." He sighed. Maris' hands began to glow brighter and the light sunk through Vilkas' hands and into the wound. He winced as the magic got to work.

Maris pulled away and smiled.

"She, that wasn't too bad." She said.

"Thank you." Vilkas mumbled, rubbing the tender skin where the wound was. He looked at Maris' hands. They were covered in blood. It seemed unnaturally red against her pale skin.

"Well, we should probably get going if we are going to make it to fort Dunstad by nightfall. I don't like sleeping outdoors." She said, standing up. She put out her hand to help him. He swatted it away and stumbled to his feet. Maris rolled her eyes.

"Are you all right to ride or do you want me to tether your horse to Shadowmere?" She asked.

"I'll be fine," Vilkas said, revolving his shoulder.

They climbed up onto their mounts and set off again. Vilkas watched Maris from the corner of his eye. Where did she learn magic? And what in oblivion was a nightingale? Why did that thief recognise her? He always knew that Maris was an secretive person but he couldn't help wonder who exactly she was...


	6. Chapter 6

Maris looked up at the fort looming before them. Guards walked along its walls and stood watch at it's entrances. The rest of the journey had been quite boring to be honest but now they where at the Fort they could relax. Maris would finally be able to get away from Vilkas without fear of him getting himself killed. Not that she cared what fate befell the wolf but despite her nature, when she made a promise, she kept it.

Maris placed Shadowmere's saddle over the wall of the stables and ran her fingers down her soft black fur. She looked over to Vilkas.

"Let me check your shoulder" She said.

"It's fine." Vilkas said simply.

"Just let me look!" Maris yelled.

"No!" Vilkas yelled back.

"Stubborn mutt." Maris hissed.

"Milkdrinker." Vilkas snapped.

"Fur ball."

"Leech."

"Excuse me." Came a voice from the stable door. "If you're quite done..."  
>The two of them looked up to see a young dunmerwood elf, leaning against the wooden beams, his imperial armour shimmering in the candle light. Suddenly, Maris' deep blue eyes brightened.

"Altier!" She exclaimed, rushing to him and wrapping her arms tightly round his shoulders. She closed her eyes and smiled warmly. The first sincere smile Vilkas had ever seen on her pale lips, even if it was slightly covered by the shadow of her good.

"It has been far too long my dear." The elf cross smiled. Maris pulled away and looked back to Vilkas, who despite himself was scowling.

"You two must be hungry. Come with me, I'll get the cook to make you something. The food isn't very good, mind you but it's edible and fills an empty stomach."

Maris noticed the weather drop slightly as they walked towards the fort and the setting sun allowed her to take down the hood of her cloak. Her white hair fell elegantly and curled around her shoulders. Vilkas watched her and Altier walk side by side. They seemed odd beside one another. Altier was much taller, despite seeming more youthful, then again it want hard to be taller then Maris. His skin was a deep bluish grey that seemed all the darker beside Maris. She seemed to make everything darker... She seemed also to bring out the bad part of people. He found his eyes falling to the scars on her wrists. Why was it always her who brought out the wolf?

He wondered how Maris could have possibly met a man such as him. He didn't know why but seeing her smile at him annoyed him. He gritted his teeth and continued to follow them through for Dunstad. Why was Maris acting so sickly and sweet towards this man? She always seemed so bitter and confrontational... Well to him at least.

They were lead into the hall where most of the men not on patrol were already drinking and eating. Another man approached them. "Legate, You're needed in the second tower." He said.

Altier sighed. "Thank you Hadvar, i shall be with you momentarily." He muttered.

"I'll see you up there." The man smiled. He walked past them and to the door. As soon as he was out of earshot, Maris turned to Altier, her eyes shimmering.

"Is that him!?" She asked.

"Yes..." Altier smirked shyly, brushing his deep purple hair from his face, his cheeks seeming to darken. He cleared his throat and forced a professional expression back to his face. "So... I hate to have to leave you like this but i have business to attend. Make yourselves comfortable."

"Thank you again Altier." Maris smiled, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Altier turned and left the two companions in the midst of the merry making guards. Maris, who was still smiling turned back to Vilkas. Unlike every other smile of hers he had seen, the way her fangs showed was hardly intimidating, in fact her entire face seemed softened. It was like when she was asleep. Somehow it made her seem pure and childlike.

"Who did you say this elf was to you?" Vilkas found himself asking. Maris walked past him and towards the bar. "Oh, he's my brother." She said simply, waving a dismissive hand.

"Wait, hold on, you never told me you had a brother!" Vilkas exclaimed, falling into step with her.

"Well, half brother." Mairs added. "And last time i checked, i never tell you anything."

Vilkas snarled slightly. He had never really thought of Maris as having siblings, or even parents really. She was just too solitary. It was like she never really had a beginning, she just appeared as the person he saw now because she certainly wasn't the same as he remembered...

"You just pop up all over the place don't you lass." Came a voice from behind them. Maris and Vilkas spun on their heels to see a tall, dark ginger haired man, his arms crossed and a sly smile on his lips. Maris seemed to immediately imitate that smile. Why was it that she seemed to know everyone?

"You're one to talk Bryn." Maris smirked.

"And who do we have here?" Brynjolf asked, raising and eyebrow.

"I was just leaving." Vilkas sneered. He turned and carried on towards the bar. Maris' lip curled in disgust.

"Ignorant mutt." She hissed under her breath as she watched him disappear among the soldiers. She turned back to Brynjolf. "But seriously, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Never hurts to keep an eye on Imperial activity and shipments," Brynjolf shrugged. "And there's just something i love about a well forged document."

"Should have known." Maris sighed.

Brynjolfs eyes wandered over to Vilkas then back to her. "So is that the wolf you've been pining over?" He asked. Maris scowled.

"What in nocturnal's name are you talking about. As if i would ever pine over anyone! Especially that Mutt!" She yelled.

"You're spending all of your time with those dogs, all that glory and nobility isn't your style lass, there must be a reason why you stay." Brynjolf said.

"Well it's not that fur-ball!" Maris hissed.

Brynjolf gave her a smug look. "Then why are you blushing then lass?" He asked.

Maris put her hands to her cheeks, not even noticing that she was blushing. Wait, why was she blushing? Brynjolf let out a victorious snort of derision.

"listen lass, If you can stand to be away from your wolf for a few hours, i might have a job for you." He smirked. "Do you have your nightingale armour?"

Vilkas took the tankard from the bar and drank. Being around Maris so often was really beginning to irritate him. Suddenly, as if provoked by the thought, she slithered her way through the crowd. She seemed so out of place against the men and women in imperial armour. She was by far the shortest in the room and her pale complexion and fair hair made her seem ghost-like, amplified by the way she seemed to effortlessly slip between people and navigate the crowds.

"I have something to take care of, just try and be a good little puppy until i get back alright?" she mocked.

Vilkas growled. "I'm sure i'll manage." He snarled.


	7. Chapter 7

By coincidence, one of her contracts matched up with the job she had gotten from Brynjolf. She looked down at her nightingale armour. It was splattered in an ungodly amount of blood. That tended to happen when she fed. If she was using daggers or rapiers however, she could kill a man with minimal bloodshed. Almost like she'd never been their at all. It was completely pitch black outside as she approached the rear of the fort. The contract had been placed on a man who lived in an old shack about a mile from the fort. She looked down at the oddly shaped gen stone in her hand. It was a strange deep pink and shimmered as if it contained the night sky within it. It must have some magical properties. By killing the man she for fitted the bonus but the contract was worth much more then the job and bonus combined.

She slid her way along the outer wall of the fort, the shadow making her invisible from all angles. A shadow danced across the snow as a soldier walked across the wall. She watched her pass by and slowly climbed up the ruff wall. Her wounded arms took the pressure much better then she had expected. She was just glad that the brickwork was so uneven. She peered across the entire compound. She was sure she could be up on the wall and in the shadows before another guard walked past. In one swift movement, she pulled herself up onto the wall and ran silently to the door. Once inside she could easily hide her armour with her cloak. As for the blood on her face... She was thankful her hood stooped low.

Vilkas made his way to the room that he and Maris would be sharing for that night. He hadn't really drank much but the few days of constant travel had left him drained. He turned the corner to see a cloaked figure entering the room. Vilkas raised an eyebrow. Was Maris only just returning? Where had she gone to begin with? He reluctantly followed her into the room. He opened the door just as she let her black cloak fall to the floor. He looked her up and down, feeling the anger begin to bubble up inside him.

"Thieves guild..." He murdered.

Maris glanced at him and sighed. "You really do have impeccable timing don't you mutt..." She said simply. "And please try to be more cultured, this isn't thieves guild armour, it's nightingale."

Nightingale... That word again. "... I think you had better start explaining..." Vilkas growled. Maris turned to face him and folded his arms.

"I am part of thieves guild but I assure you I'm not part of the rabble." She hissed. "I am a Nightingale, agent of the goddess Nocturnal and guild master of the thieves guild."

Vilkas' lip curled into a snarl. "I always knew you were a monster... but I never expected this from you." He growled.

Maris smirked sisterly. "And no one else is going to know about this, are they?" She cooed mockingly.

"You think that I won't tell the rest of the companions? You don't think I'll kill you right here and know?" Vilkas snarled. "You're as stupid as you are cowardly."

Maris chucked slightly. "Remember, I know things Mutt. Things that would not just incriminate you but destroy the companions. I know that you know that and I know that you can't let that happen but if you tell anyone... It'll all come out. I can make my self disappear as easy as easy as mist. But can you? Can you handle people calling you a monster? Hunting you everyday of your life?" She asked.

Vilkas' hand moved to his blade. "You're sick!" He yelled. "Is that the only reason you became a companion? To further your blackmailing capabilities?"

"Honestly, at first..." Maris shrugged. Vilkas drew his sword and stood forward, ready to attack but no sooner had he unsheathed his weapon did he have Maris' fangs at his neck. She had her hands on the side of his face and her teeth so close that he felt her breath. Cold and death-like. How did she move so quickly? Vilkas froze.

"Do you really believe you can land a hit before I sink my teeth into your neck?" She asked.

Vilkas swallowed hard. "I don't know what Kodlak ever saw in you... I've never doubted that man but how could he ever name you as a successor?" He muttered

""Know now that just because it began that way, doesn't mean that's how it is. I would never turn my back on the companions. I cared for Kodiak just as much as you..." she hissed, her voice low and quiet." She hissed. "I care about my shield-siblings and my actions as Harbinger come out of compassion, not underhandedness. My intentions are pure. So call me a blood sucker, a monster, what ever the hell you want, just never question my loyalty to the companions."

Vilkas looked down to her eyes. Her purple eyes now fading back to the usual blue. Her white skin was stained with blood and her teeth bearing. How could she still seems so beautiful? She pulled her hands away from his face. Her skin was so cold but it left his skin burning. She turned away and Vilkas let his sword arm slacken.

"I don't know what Kodlak saw in me either..." She muttered. If she was cable of this? What else was she capable of? It was then he realized just how little he knew about people. Vilkas inhaled deeply and brushed his hair from his face.

"I don't care who you are outside of the companions." He sighed begrudgingly. "Just as long as it never effects our shield-siblings. If that life stays completely separate to us... I guess I can't really complain."

Maris shot Vilkas an odd look, as if she though he would continue the argument somehow, but what else was there for him to say? His hands where tied.

"Understood." Maris said simply.

Vilkas sheathed his sword and breathed a soft sigh of relief. Maris pulled off her armour and changed into her bed clothes. Maris had fallen asleep almost immediately but they could find it harder to drift off. a lot now we're done his mind. he looked over the sleeping body in the bed beside him. how could she change so much? He thought he found her again... but it wasn't her any more... This thing that she had turned into... It was just a monster now. How easy would it be for him to kill her now? That wouldn't be the honourable thing to do... It would make him just as cowardly and sick as her. To kill someone who can't fight back. Why hadn't Maris killed him? He knew she must want to. She literally had her teeth against his neck. Why not just take the shot? Given what he knew... He sighed and rolled over to look at the wall. He didn't understand how that woman's mind worked and he didn't want to know.


	8. Chapter 8

"Don't walk away from me when I'm speaking Whelp!" Vilkas called after Maris as she walked across the courtyard of the fort.

"Shut your trap, Mutt, you're boring me!" She hissed.

"Why should we have to stop at Dawnstar!" Vilkas growled.

"If you don't want to, you can always go running back to Jorvaskr with your tail between your legs but don't expect me to help you again! I don't offer the same favour twice!" Maris sneered, stopping and turning to face him.

"You manipulative little..." He growled under his breath. Maris patted his head mockingly.

"There's a good puppy." She sneered.

"Let's just get going already." Vilkas sighed. "The sooner I can be away from you, the better!"

"Then at least we have one thing in common." Maris muttered snidely.

Dawnstar wasn't far from the fort but it seemed likely that they would have to stop before getting there. From the fort it would be quite simple, they would just have to follow the road strait there. Maris said her goodbyes and they were soon out on their horses. Maris wore her Nightingale armour, the hood over her eyes and the cowl covering her mouth.

"Aren't you afraid of people seeing you in that?" Vilkas asked.

"If anyone will be scared it will be them. You really don't know allot about the common people, they won't report me because they know if they even tried, I would tear their tongue out." Maris hissed.

"Why are you so vulgar. Just because I know about you know doesn't mean I want to hear your thieves tongue." Vilkas snarled, baring his teeth.

"And yet there is still so much you don't know." She sneered, her eyes seeming to glow out of the darkness.

"Help! Help!" Came a call from the side of the road. The two companions pulled at the reins of their horses, who complied and slowed to a halt. A man stumbled from the shrubbery, clearly distressed. He was dishevelled and wore common clothing. Vilkas immediately climbed down from his horse.

"What's that matter? What is it?" He asked. Maris took her feet from the stirrups but instead of getting off, she turned to face the two, resting her arms on her knees and her chin on her knuckles.

"It's bandits!" The man exclaimed. "They attacked my cart! My daughter's injured" You have to help me."

"Of course just..." Vilkas began but was interrupted when Maris jumped off her horse and dragged him away by the collar. She grabbed the man by the throat. The man let out a choking gurgle and grasped Maris' hand, trying to pull it away but to no avail.

"What the hell are you doing!" Vilkas exclaimed.

"How gullible do you think we are?" She asked, her eyes beginning to darken and turn purple.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" The man coughed.

"You're trying to lead us into a trap." Maris said bluntly.

"How could you possibly know that?" Vilkas asked.

"There's no broken or raided cart anywhere near here. This is the main road so bandits wouldn't attack... Plus there are three of them in the trees." Maris hissed, throwing the man aside. Vilkas looked up to see the bandits revile themselves. The man got up from the floor and produced a dagger from the folds of his tunic.

"Clever girl." One of them mocked.

"Yea, I think we'll keep he-ugh!" Another said, right before an arrow pierced his throat. Maris pulled another arrow from her quiver and took aim at another one of the bandits. Vilkas drew his sword and went to strike the nearest bandit. Maris took the shot but the bandit ducked and rolled. He lunged at her. She spun away, her cloaks clouding the air. The bandit stumbled forward, disorientated. Maris took advantage of his stooped posture. She drew her rapier and stabbed it into the man's back. He let out a cry of pain which simmered down to blood filled gurgle as he bled out onto the cobblestone. She sheathed her rapier and took another arrow from her quiver. She drew back and aimed to where Vilkas had just finished off one of the bandits. Unbeknown to him, a woman with a battle axe was coming in from behind him. She let the arrow fly. It whistled through the air, narrowly avoiding Vilkas and piercing the woman's scull. She fell limp and collapsed into a heap on the floor. Vilkas looked around at the four bodies on the floor.

"You owe me one." Maris said, nudging one of the bodies with her foot.

Vilkas rubbed the back of his neck. "So that means there's a bandit camp near by..." He muttered.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Maris asked.

"I hate to admit it but yes. My sword arm's been itching since we left Whiterun." Vilkas said.

Maris and Vilkas looked down from their vantage point beside the bandit camp. It was and old watch tower nestled between the hills. Two guards stood at it's doors. Maris drew and arrow and pulled back her bowstring. She looked down the shaft and smirked.

"Too easy." She sneered. She let go of the arrow and it sailed directly towards one of the bandits. Before it hit it's target, Maris had already drawn another and taken aim. The arrow hit the guard, throwing him against the wall. He slumped and slid down the wall, smearing the brick work with blood. The other bandits eyes widened but before he could cry out in alarm, Maris' second arrow pierced his throat. Vilkas scrambled down the steep incline. Maris followed, though much more gracefully. Maris put her bow on her back and knelt down and yanked the arrows from the corpses. Meanwhile, Vilkas stood, his nose in the air.

"There are three more directly inside." He noted quietly.

"Good, we can sneak up on them, let me open the door." She whispered, drawing her broad bladed rapier. The two slipped inside undetected. Just as Vilkas had said, there where three bandits, their backs to them, hunched over the table in the centre of the room. Maris turned to Vilkas and put her finger to her lips. Completely disregarding Maris' instructions, Vilkas rushed forward, impaling the centre Bandit. The other two stumbled away going for their weapons. Vilkas kicked the body off his sword and brought it down hard on one of the bandits heads, cracking her scull. Maris grabbed the other one and yanked him backwards, pulling him off balance. He landed harshly on his back and Maris brought her sword down harshly on his chest. Maris looked back to Vilkas, baring her teeth.

"Do not disobey my orders!" She hissed.

"Watch me!" Vilkas snarled, turning and rushing down into the lower halls. Their were six bandits in the room bellow. Vilkas had already cut down two before she got to the bottom of the stairs. She groaned and pulled her bow off her back. She drew an arrow and sent it flying. It hit a bandit directly in the heart, she went to draw another when she noticed the shadow shift slightly. Her eyes widened. She spun on her heels only to be confronted by the handle of an axe coming down on her head... where had he come from? Maris let out a pained cry and fell to the floor, her vision blurring and her ears ringing.

"Maris!" Vilkas yelled. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the bandit above her raising his axe to deal the final blow. Everything went black and she slumped onto the stone steps. Sound came in echoed into her ears. The howl of a wolf, screams, liquid splashing, then it all just seemed to fade away...


	9. Chapter 9

Maris couldn't see, hear, smell, taste or feel anything. Things never went right when HE was around. Why was she not dead? The bandit was about to kill her... Unless Vilkas stopped him. But why would he save her? He's threatened to kill her before so why not just leave her to die? Slowly the world began to creep back in. She could hear someone breathing softly. The slight sent of blood began to fill her nose and the pain in her head became more pronounced. She groaned and opened her eyes. She looked up to see a werewolf standing over her, its teeth dripping with drool and big black nose steamed and its yellow eyes seemed to glow. Its brown fur was mattered with gore.

"Vilkas..." she whimpered. Maris looked around. They were no longer in the watch tower, instead, she had been gently placed by the stream. She looked back to Vilkas. His yellow eyes soft and pained. He hated becoming this thing. Loosing himself to the beast hurt him more then any blade ever could. Vilkas nuzzled his head against the side of her cheek. His fur was soft with a slightly Mossy smell. She ran her fingers through it. Why was the wolf being so affectionate towards her?... Had he transformed purely because of her?

"How long have I been unconscious...?" She asked herself. Vilkas pulled away and sat in front of her like a dog. He looked down at his paw, then back up to Maris. Slowly, he lifted his paw to show three massive claws.

"Three hours?!" Maris gasped.

Vilkas nodded. Maris groaned and put her hand to her head. Sharp pains ran through her body. Vilkas lifted his paw and placed it on Maris' head comfortingly, taking extra care not to touch where the handle of the axe had hit her. Maris couldn't help but smirk. Vilkas tipped his head to one side, pulling the corners if his mouth up into an abstract smile. It was almost cute in a way. There was content in his eyes that Maris had never seen in him as a human. Why was him and his wolf so different? The other companions regained their personalities when they shifted... But he didn't seen to.

Suddenly the sound of a twig breaking broke the science. Vilkas snapped to attention. He stood forward, stooping his shoulders, his nose crinkling into a threatening snarl.

"Vilkas, it's just a hare..." Maris said, patting his shoulder. Vilkas didn't seem to hear her. She put her hands to the sides of his face. "Vilkas... Vilkas look at me." She said, pulling his face so that their eyes met. "it's just a hare..."

Vilkas eyes softened and he straitened up. The snarl faded. Maris ruffled his fur.

"Why haven't you shifted back?" She asked softly.

Vilkas ears dropped and he whimpered. Maris raised an eyebrow.

"You can't can you?" She sighed. Vilkas shook his head slowly.

"Don't worry." She said, stroking his thick brown fur. "The wolf hasn't been out in a very long time... It might take a while."

Vilkas nodded in understanding.

"Don't you want to go for a run to expend some of your energy?" Maris asked.

Vilkas shook his head and laid down in her lap, his yellow eyes sighed and stroked his fur.

"You really are like a puppy" she sighed. Vilkas nuzzled his face into her lap. All she could do was wait until he finally changed back but after so many years of oppressing it, nocturnal only knows how long that would be.

Vilkas' eyes flickered open. His head was heavy and numb. His hole body ached and he could taste blood on his tongue. He couldn't remember anything after Maris fell. Everything just went red. Where was he now? He looked around. He was by a stream, covered with a fur blanket. The horses where tethered by the water and orbs of light lit the area from the darkening sky. Maris was sat beside him, her nose in some old tome. It was a journal of someone but the cover was slightly charred, the same could be said for the 3 in the grass beside her. He managed to make out a few fait letters but no the full name.

"Maris?..." He mumbled. Somehow it relieved him to see her unscathed. Without looking up from her book, she pointed off to the side.

"Clothes are over there." She muttered. Vilkas groaned and brushed his hair from his face.

"Thanks." He grunted. He pulled back the furs and went over to the pile knapsacks. Maris looked up from her book.

"Vilkas... Are you alright?" she asked.

"Why do you ask?" Vilkas shrugged. "It's not like you really care..."

"I was only trying to show a little civility." Maris hissed. "Stupid mutt..."

Vilkas bit his tongue, he didn't want to argue. He just wanted to be alone, yet there Maris was. There she always was. Just her presence irritated him but somehow comforted him as well. Maybe because he knew she wasn't causing trouble when she was with him. Maris let out a long, soft yawn. Was it really so late that even the night walker was beginning to tire? How long had he been stuck as the wolf? Maris pulled her cloak off her shoulders and tucked her the books under her arm.

"Remind me to return these when we reach Dawnstar." She muttered.

"Return them? To who...?" Vilkas asked.

"Just a friend..." She said smiling down at the book. Why did she have to tread around every single question? Maris stood up and threw her cloak to one side.

"Arn't you going to be cold?" Vilkas asked.

Maris smirked. "Why do you ask? It's not like you really care" She hissed.

"Spite full and vindictive. The men must be falling at your feet." Vilkas growled sarcastically.

"Only when my blade is in their back, watch where you tread or you might end up like them." Maris sneered coldly. She turned away to climb a tree.

"Then why not just kill me back at the fort?" You had an opening..." Vilkas muttered. Maris stepped down and turned to him.

"I may be allot of things but I am a woman of my word. I told you i would help you and I intend to exactly that." Maris said simply. "And I can't do that if you're dead... Well i could but that would be much more effort."

She turned and climbed up into the lower branches of the tree effortlessly.

"Now leave me alone. I want to read in peace." She muttered. Vilkas sighed and went to start a fire. Despite having just returned from his wolf state, he felt as if he had just woken up. He would get the fire going then perhaps go and hunt something to occupy his time. It didn't seem Maris would be coming down from the tree anytime soon so at least he didn't have to deal with her.

17th of Rain's Hand, 4E 191.

I love the laughter, dearest Night Mother, but still I long to hear your voice. It's not too late! Speak to me, that I may set things right! I can save the Sanctuary, I can save the brotherhood! You can have the laughter! Take it back! An exchange, then? The laughter for your voice.

Maris held her mouth as she read through the journals. How could someone so eloquent and skill full so fall into madness so deeply. He didn't deserve it, it wasn't fair. A tear rolled down her cheek which she wiped away but she found that even more fell. She had only ever seen the aftermath of the madness... It had always seemed like he was always that way... but reading about him before. It explained why he was so scared to be alone... Where their is loneliness, silence follows close behind. She sniffled and closed the book. He hadn't even remembered writing it... there was only one more journal to read after this one but she wanted more. She wanted to know exactly what was lost along with his mind, though not now... She just couldn't... She picked up the books and dropped down from the tree. She landed silently and made sure to turn away from Vilkas. She place the journals into her satchel. She sniffed and wiped another tear from her eye. He was the only person Maris had ever cared for, never in a romantic way but she cared for him none the less. Reading this broke her heart.  
>"Maris... are you... crying?" Vilkas asked.<br>"Me? Cry? Pft, what do you think i am, a child? Maris hissed.  
>"I was only trying to show a little civility." Vilkas mimicked.<br>"I... I'm going for a walk." Maris muttered simply.

"Wait a minute!" Vilkas exclaimed, climbing to his feet. "No witty retort? No snide comment?"  
>"I am going for a walk." Maris repeated, still keeping her back to Vilkas. She picked up her cloak and clipped it to her shoulders.<p>

"Maris..." Vilkas muttered, a sudden tone of concern to his voice. Maris sunk into the shadows and disappeared into the night.


	10. Chapter 10

Maris staggered back into the camp, her nightingale armour covered in mud and her white hair messy and filthy. She pulled her hood down further as the sun began to poke through the trees behind the lake. Vilkas, who was feeding the horses, scowled at her.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

Maris smirked. "Went for a run, found a giant, thrown into a lake, found an underwater cave, met a magic fish, granted 3 wishes, killed a giant and here I am." She said.

Vilkas scowled at her. "Some how I don't believe that." He snarled.

"Yea, you're right, I just fell over." Maris shrugged.

"Idiot." Vilkas sighed.

"Mutt." Maris hissed.

"Since when do you fall over?" Vilkas asked. "I thought you were suppose to be perfect."

"well... There might have been a bear?" Maris grinned.

"What bear?" Vilkas growled.

"Funny you should ask that..." Maris said, putting her fingers to her lips and whistling loudly.

"Don't tell me..." Vilkas groaned. Suddenly a huge jet black bear came bounding from the woods, splashing through the river and grinding to a halt by Maris feet. She smiled and stroked its head. The bear closed it's eyes in bliss and let out a low growl of pleasure. It was about as tall as Maris, even when it wasn't on his hind legs.

"What is with you and animals!" Vilkas growled, stumbling back in surprise.

"I got lonely without Barbas, besides, he's much better company then you" She smirked.

"No. you are not bringing that thing with us!" Vilkas yelled. The bear looked up at Maris and pouted, it's green eyes sparkling.

"He isn't a 'thing'!" Maris snapped. "His name's Broul!"

"No!" Vilkas spat.

"You don't have a choice." Maris huffed.

"And we don't have time for this." Vilkas growled.

"Then it's settled, Broul is coming with us." Maris chirped.

Maris went off to pack her bags and Vilkas was left alone with Broul. Vilkas raised an eyebrow at the bear who simply sat and watched him as he was packing. Vilkas turned away to adjust the straps on his horses saddles. It seemed that Maris acquiring had an odd habit of acquiring unlikely animal companions. He remembered, just a few days after joining the companions, she came back from a mission with a sabre cat in tail. Then there was the baby frost troll... suddenly, he felt something nudge him harshly under his arm. He lifted his arm and looked down to see Broul's giant head. Vilkas sighed and stepped to the side. For some reason, the horses seemed unfazed by the giant bear beside them. The bear tipped it's head to one side and continued to watch as Vilkas prepared the horses. Vilkas looked down to the bear, who looked away, as if trying to pretend he wasn't watching im at all. Vilkas groaned and went to lake to bring water to pour over the fire's embers, the bear followed.

"Maris!" Would you please get this bear to leave me alone?" Vilkas called. Maris looked over her shoulder.

"His name is Broul! He's a wild animal, i don't command him." Maris snapped. "And besides, it looks like he likes you, i can't imagine that you get that allot."

Vilkas growled at Broul but the bear simply placed it's giant paw over his face. Maris chucked and stood up.

"Alright you two, we should probably set off." she smiled.

The two set off, Broul plodding contently behind them along the cobble stone roads. As they rounded a corner, a courier met them.

"Lady Maris, I have a letter for you!" The courier called. Maris raised an eyebrow and slid down off her horse. The man handed her a red bordered envelope with the Dawnstar shield in wax on the seal. Maris scowled down at it.

"Is there anything else?" She asked.

"No, that's it." The courier shrugged. He bowed. "Enjoy the rest of your journey, my thane."

Maris waited until the courier disappeared round the corner they had just come round. She looked down at the letter.

"Thane!" Vilkas spluttered.

"Like I said, there are allot of things that you don't know about me..." Maris mumbled, drawing her dagger and breaking the wax. The letter fell open. Maris skimmed it, her brow furrowed. Her lip curled slightly. She shoved it into her satchel and got back upon her horse.

"What is it?" Vilkas asked.

"It seems we may have to stay in Dawnstar a day more then i had wanted." Maris muttered. She flicked the reins and Shadowmere began walking.

"What?! I never wanted to go there in the first place!" Vilkas snarled.

"Well I don't have a choice!" Maris snapped, her face softened to a dismal expression. She sighed. "Vilkas i have a favour to ask of you..."

"What, You're pulling us three days off course and you really expect me to help you?" Vilkas growled.

"Trust me if there was anyone else i could ask, i would but i don't have that option!" Maris pleaded.

"No." Vilkas said bluntly.

"I'm helping you with the Wolf, you can at least do me this kindness!" Maris exclaimed.

Vilkas furrowed his brow. "What... Would i have to do?" He asked begrudgingly.

"Nothing too taxing." Maris said. "Just attend a party with me... and... Pretend to be my husband..."

"What!" Vilkas spluttered. "No! i will not!"

"i'm not actually asking you to marry me! I just really need this! It's only for a single night, Vilkas, please!" She pleaded, putting her hands together. She seemed to have slightly lost her composure.

"Fine!" Vilkas hissed.

"Thank you! I greatly appreciate this!" She smiled warmly, her fangs gleaming. It was strange see her smile like that... For some reason it made his heart speed up and he felt the tips of his ears burn. Suddenly, he realized just what he was thinking and shook himself out of it. There was no way. He swallowed hard and looked away.

"Well, you owe me..." he muttered, furrowing his brow. Maris looked back to the road and Vilkas looked at her from the corner of his eye. A lock of pure white hair fell from her hood as she turned her head and swayed gently in the morning air. He would never admit it, not even to himself but she truly was beautiful.


	11. Chapter 11

Maris jumped own off her horse as they drew near to Dawnstar. The ride had been uneventful and somewhat slow. She patted the horse's hind leg.

"Go on Shadowmere, you know where to go." She said. The horse complied and wandererd off. Dawnstar was only small and because of it's positioning on the coast of Skyrim, it was always covered by a blanket of snow. it being summer, the snow was only light. Vilkas jumped down from his horse and stretched. It had been nothing but constant riding but it meant they had made it to Dawnstar in good time.

"I have something to do but the inns over there, you can't miss it." Maris said, pointing down one of the roads.

"Listener!" Came a voice from behind them. Maris hardly had a chance to turn around before a short, red haired man leaped at her, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist.

"It's been too long since poor Cicero has seen you listener..." He cooed. Maris smiled and lovingly stroked his hair.

"Hello Cicero." She said softly.

Cicero... For some reason that voice sounded familiar to Vilkas. His mind fell back to the journals that Maris was reading. It was now that he realized that that was the name on the cover. He looked at the man. He was only slightly taller then Maris and he wore a red and black jester's outfit, though he didn't seem to be one. Maris pulled away and kissed the mans forehead lightly.

"How has everything been while I've been away?" She asked.

"Lonely without you, sweet listener, Nazir doesn't treat Cicero as well as you." He muttered. Maris smirked and tucked a stray hair behind his ear. Her eyes where soft and loving. Vilkas tried to hide the snarl that came to his face. He couldn't help but question the relationship between them. Maris had never mentioned having a lover before... Then again, she never spoke about herself at all. He was sure that this man wasn't a person Maris would choose... But she was being very affectionate towards him. Broul rested his head against Vilkas. Vilkas scowled down at the bear, already tired of it's presence. Cicero's eyes fell upon Vilkas and he looked back to Maris, his orange eyes filled with concern.

"He isn't a wolf is he Mistress? Cicero is wary of wolves. Astrid had a wolf and that wolf tried to kill poor Cicero..." He whimpered. "Cicero doesn't want another Mistress with a wolf."

Vilkas glared at Maris.

"I didn't tell him." She snapped. "He just tends to know that kind of thing."

"Cicero can see it in his eyes, they're the same as Arnbjorn's eyes. Cold and harsh and grey." Cicero scowled.

"Arnbjorn?" Vilkas asked. "How do you know that name? and what is a Listener?"

"Like i said..." Maris began.

"I get it!" Vilkas snapped. "There are allot of things i don't know!"

"Well, i have business to attend to. Just be cautious." Said Maris, patting the side of his face. "Riften isn't the only dangerous place in Skyrim and everything here may not be what they appear."

Vilkas swatted her hand away. "What do you think i am, an idiot?"

"No but you are gullible." Maris sneered. "I am only cautioning you!"

"Caution noted." Vilkas growled.

Maris sighed and headed down towards the shore, closely followed by Cicero and Broul.

Vilkas found himself in the tavern of the inn. There wasn't much else he could do while waiting for Maris to conclude what ever business she had. Oddly, he felt alone... He had always liked being alone but he had never felt lonely before. When had he gotten so used to Maris being there? He had to stop himself thinking like that. If he didn't he would find himself too deep to get out. The realization hit him that by telling himself not to think about it, it made him think about it more. When did this begin?

"Why didn't you ask Cicero!" Cicero exclaimed. "Cicero can act!"

Maris smiled and stroked his hair. "I know you can, Cicero." She purred. "But I have something important for you to do for me."

"Ooh! what is it Mistress! Cicero is happy to help! Cicero lives to serve his Listener." He chirped, adding a bow. Maris smiled softly. She couldn't help but wonder who this man really was. She had somewhat fallen in love with the idea and the mystery of the man before the jester but the only thing that remains of that man were the journals. The person she looked upon now, it was hard to believe they where the same. For some reason, even knowing everything that he had done, his enthusiasm and child like eyes made him seem innocent.

"I need you to take very good care if Broul for me, can you do that for me?" Maris asked.

"Yes mistress. Cicero can do that. He can and he will do that. It'll be like a sleep over... But with a bear..." He chirped. Broul, who was sat by Maris, tipped his head to one side.

"Thank you, Keeper." Maris smiled. Cicero imitated the bears posture and sat in front of him. Cicero pulled off his hat and placed it messily on the bears head. Maris chuckled at the bears placidity.

Suddenly a serious air fell upon her and she looked around. "Say, Cicero, have you seen Babette? I have a gem for her to send to Riften." She asked.

Cicero put his finger to his lip in thought, the bear copying. "Well she certainty isn't here." He shrugged.

"She has no contracts, where else could she have possibly gone." Maris hissed.

"She said something about being hungry and went to the inn." Cicero smirked.

"Everyone knows about her tricks, the only person stupid enough to fall for...Nocturnal damn that wolf." She hissed. "Stay here with Broul."

"Yes my listener!" Cicero called as Maris swiftly left.

As the day faded into evening, the light snow had become thicker. Maris pushed roughly on the doors of the inn and they opened with a creak. A flurry of snow flakes followed her as she entered and promptly melted in the hot and humid air. She looked over to the end table in the corner. There Vilkas sat beside a timid looking young girl, her green eyes glimmering in the light of the fire pit.

"Step away from him now before I drag you away myself, runt!" Maris hissed, her hand falling to the broad bladed rapier at her hip.

"Maris? What are you doing? She's just a child." Vilkas exclaimed.

"You really are a gullible lout!" Maris snapped. Vilkas looked upon the small brown haired girl. She was certainty a child... Suddenly, a mature air fell over her and she rested her cheek against her knuckles.

"I wasn't going to kill him... Not intentionally at least." Babette sighed. Kill him? What exactly was this girl? And how could she kill anyone?

"I placed a safe mark on him! Can you not see it! Did you even check!" Maris hissed. Babette furrowed her brow and concentrated on Vilkas. Her Green eyes seemed to darken and before he realized what was happening, a pair of bright purple eyes where looking upon him.

"Ah, I see the mark... I apologize mistress." Babette said. Mistress? Why was everyone calling her that? What was she the master of?

"Mark? What mark?" Vilkas exclaimed, touching his face with his fingertips.

"The one on your cheek" Babette said simply. "You won't be able to see it, it takes a certain magic."

Vilkas put his hand to his cheek. That must have been why Maris patted his face. He thought it was odd... Sneaky little...

"Why would I have to be marked?" Vilkas asked.

"It's probably best if you don't know that." Maris said bluntly. "Come now Babette, you can feed later on tonight, right now I require your assistance in a thrives guild matter."

"She's a vampire!" Vilkas exclaimed. "But she's so young..."

"Do you really believe that? I can guarantee that I have at least 260 more years under my belt then you." Babette said.

"But that's..." Vilkas spluttered.

"I told you that things in this town are never what they appear. You never listen to me." Maris hissed. She turned back to Babette. "I need your assistance."

Babette sighed and got to her feet. "Not the thrives guild again!" She sighed. "They are always so hard to work with."

Vilkas furrowed his brow and his scowl followed them until the door closed behind them. If she wasn't thieves guild then what was she? She plainly wasn't an ordinary little girl. If Maris was involved, it couldn't be a good thing. One name sprung to mind... The black hand... No, Maris couldn't possibly...

"Care for another drink, hansom?" The bar maid asked with a wink.

"I'll take an alto wine." He said.

"Don't worry about the tab, it's on the house." She smiled.


End file.
